In The Wings Embrace
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: LenxRin. In the wings of a downy vulture, nothing becomes everything. *Story better than summary* NO TWINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I was broken, shattered into a million pieces, and left in a puddle of my own tears. I was burned, but I healed. And now, I'm back. Shattered, but whole.**

She was Rin. Just Rin. No surname, no anything. Nothing but a mess of blond hair, with the clips failing to hold back her thick, blond locks. Nothing but a tear-stained white ribbon that'd fallen off her head and landed in just the right spot to catch falling tears. Nothing but a broken clock, who's hands couldn't piece it back together.

Every minute that clicked by was just a broken heartbeat that kept time with the tapping of tears on a hardwood floor. And that was all a minute could be. All that could be heard was music, everywhere. Taunting, filling the void in her chest and never leaving her any silence, constantly running through her head to the point that she could hardly think.

She choked out a sob, arms folded over a couch with her eyes buried in them. Her shoulders arched, like a vulture waiting for its prey to collapse, just so it could rip into death itself. And wasn't she just her own vulture? Wasn't she herself waiting her heart to shatter, just so the music would stop and she would be dead on the inside?

Or, was that just foolish? Would it really make her happy, to feel nothing? Wasn't she already nothing? Was that cursed music just the thread she was hanging by? If she stopped it, and never wound it back up again, would silence really be any better? And, did it really, truly, matter?

Another tear hit the floor, and a melody formed. A beat, a chorus, and a bit more melody. As the clock ticked away lyrics came, but she only forced them away. But the tune stayed, constantly playing, over and over again. Never leaving, in fact, it was the only thing that never left. It sunk its claws into her mind and dug, leaving scars in every ounce of thought.

It _burned. _And nothing would cool it. Nothing could soothe the pain that never left; nothing could warm the ice in her heart or freeze the burn in her head. Nothing could take away the utter destruction, and nothing could take the music out of her head. Nothing could wash away the stains of a hundred nights drowned in tears, not the scars they left.

Nothing...

"Rin?" Her head shot up, eyes wide in fear as she dug her teeth in her bottom lip. Her mind buzzed, she kept herself facing the wall so the voice in the doorway would see her crying. Although, the puddle on the cherry wood floor was shining in the candle light, and showed through the shadows with more light than any in her heart.

"Rin, are you alright?" Another vulture, perhaps? Another fake smile to watch dance on a cracked tile floor, and another laugh that broke every other note. All too familiar. A voice near identical to hers, and by some twist of fate a face that reflected everything but the scars of tears and her female gender.

No blood relation and nothing past visible similarities. Nothing. The tune continued, breaking slightly when footsteps interrupted. It changed, softening slightly and getting a notch quieter. "Rin..." His voice was tender. A vulture with downy feathers. A knew tune shoved the old on away and softly whispered a gentle melody. "It's me, Len."

Without warning, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the couch she'd clung to for hours. Her eyes widened, arms staying locked in their bent position as she gently pulled her to his chest. She was frozen. Frozen against his warm body, her head leaned against his chest as he whispered in her ear.

She could feel everything. His breath sliding down the back of her neck, sending the sweetest smell of fruit to cancel the candle smoke. She could feel the melody wrapping around his soft voice and surprisingly gentle touch, entwining her farther into her embrace. He was mumbling quiet comfort, his arms never leaving her as she curled her fingers over her chest.

Her ear was pressed against his heart, and when one final note hit, she realized something. The music was gone. His heart beat keeping time with his breath was all she heard, all she felt and all she had. Is a vultures heart a simple music box? Or, was the soft thump-thump a godsend to drive away that damn music?

As if she could care. She felt herself melting as his warmth spread through her chest, and she felt the burn in her mind subside with every breath he took. Until she was numb, she felt everything. And then an absolute nothing. Then, for the first time, she felt her heart beating. She felt nothing, and that was everything.

The subtle sound of his heart melting into hers was the nothing she'd always dreamed of. In the wings of a downy vulture, she felt the tears stop. She felt the world remembering where it left her, and slowly picking her up to dance again. She felt nothing, and that transferred to everything.

Several moments passed, and nothing happened. He'd long since stopped whispering, replacing comfort with a hand through her hair every several seconds. His hands were soft, matching feathers in the oddest way. She was silent, even inside there was no tune. It was wonderfully nothing, and happily everything.

He slowly slipped her motionless form away, pulling away his arms with the softest little smile. He held her wrist and slowly set them on the floor, leaving her with the oddest blank expression, hands and knees pressed to the wood. He bent down, a word never coming because words weren't needed.

He lips touched her blond hair as he kissed the top of her head, straightening himself as he slowly turned and walked away. It wasn't a cruel act, leaving her their. No, it was perfect. Him leaving gave her time to sink into the abstract of it all. But not far enough to miss something important. Just before he was gone, he said something surreal.

"See you tomorrow."

A vulture that returned, hoping to find life. A soft, downy vulture. She stared at the empty doorframe, not a single melody swimming in the ocean of her mind. Feeling a tug at her chest, her hand shakily went to her heart, and she fell into the sound of it pounding. Another tug on the strings of her heart and a tune played, slowly forming around her.

But, for once, it was the perfect melody. It was nothing. Yet, it was everything. And as the gears of her mind turned, she once again found herself staring at the empty doorframe. That tug in her chest, that thing that stopped her heart, it was pulling her towards him.

Pulling her towards the warm embrace of a downy vulture's wings.

**Decent. I think. Please review!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I be back! Huzzah! I hope you like this chappy!**

Tears long since dried, Rin had retreated to her room. Falling into a bed of what could've been rose petals, sighing on a cloud and dancing with her dreams. Stars swimming in the sky showed the graying age of life, with the moon smiling at a night of sleeping silence. It was, as always, nothing. Without Len, it didn't feel like everything.

Now, with the sun matching her golden hair, and shining on the scars that tears had left; her blue eyes opened to match the sky. An absolute. It was tomorrow, or was it yesterday? Wasn't it everything? No, wait, it was nothing. Oh, did it really even matter? She'd found nothing that was everything. No more contemplation.

Yes, today was tomorrow. And that was what would drive her to fly with a vulture. The vulture that'd been so soft, that he'd driven away that cursed music. But, nothing could drive away the melody in her head, no matter how much they tried. The only reward was a tune to match their efforts.

So, did that mean he was nothing? To her he was everything, therefore it didn't truly matter what the rest of the world saw. She saw a blue-eyed, golden vulture, soft as a cloud. With a heartbeat that melted ice and quelled fire, and a touch that felt like the world. He was, truly, a vulture with downy feathers.

She climbed out of her bed, feeling her knees go out at the sight of tear stains on her plush-carpet floor. And just when she'd deluded herself, too. Her thin, small fingers slowly curled into fist, short nails catching fibers from the fluffy, pale floor. A burn rose in her throat as she stared at the clear, forever lasting specks. She could remember that day perfectly, and it only reminded her of what was to come.

Every tear stain that trailed her had a day to match, and every day had a carefully logged memory to match. That particular scar was from several days ago, when Hatsune Miku had announced a new tour. Three months of driving around Japan, singing in front of thousands every other night.

But that wasn't the reason for those tears. No, what had drawn her melody out and into a drop, was a simple sentence. A sentence that was so deeply engraved in her mind, she heard it every second of every day. It was one of the few things that played above the music, and one of the many things that's been stolen from her by a heartbeat.

After all, with a tour coming up they'd need practice. A practice they'd been told was _mandatory. _No one could miss it. Unless they were ill and dying in bed, all residents of the house would be forced to attend. An event that was not to be pleased about. A simple order to remind her that all her life was, was music.

Everything and everyone close to her; Music. All the world she knew; Music. The thing that drove her to her knees, invaded her mind and destroyed her emotionally; Music. It was, and always would be, everything. Perhaps that's why she always loved nothing. But nothing would always be everything, so her heart would forever drift on those scars.

Having settled an overt amount of thinking, she slowly released her fist and stood, curling her bare toes on the surprisingly cold carpet. Her shoulders remained tense and her eyes continued wavering with tears begging to flow. Her teeth refused her orders to stop chewing on her already scared lip.

Oh well, as if there weren't enough scars that _weren't _visable. After all, visibility was only one of two things. Ignorance, or tenderness. Sadly, as was the world, she'd yet to meet a soul with the latter. Therefore, she was never afraid of being seen, for if she was, she'd only fade farther into nothing. And such was the way of a vulture, ignorant and blind, simply because they kept their eyes closed.

So, the soft sound of her bare feet dragged along the hardwood floor, mingling with the sound of falling tears, would all be covered by a mask of ignorance. Nothing would be seen, even though it was in plain sight. And, oddly enough, Rin was fine with that. Nothing of her ever needed to be seen, because everything wasn't worth it.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by one of the most unexpected sources. After crashing into something hard and soft, she stumbled backwards and found her arm caught. Caught in the wings of a vulture with sky blue eyes to fly in, and a tender smile to fall in. Something in his eyes changed as he slowly reached up and caught one of her tears, brushing it away with a thin, pale finger.

He frowned and brushed her sunshine blond hair back, his fingers gracing around the back of her ear. She stared, dumbstruck by the focus in his soft eyes. She was staring at attention, at the face under the mask, and she was falling into it. She was falling, and he was catching. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, running his claws through her hair and blanketing her in downy feathers.

He pulled her to his chest and she slowly wrapped her arms around him as he lifted his chin, giving her just enough room to curl her head under him. Then, she heard it. His heart, softly beating away the endless melody in her head. It was so small it was nothing, but to her it was everything. And he felt that about her.

It took mere seconds for her tears to stop, the trail behind her catching light in the evening sun and flashing through the dim hall. He stroked her head and let out a quiet sigh, locking his fingers just below her shoulders. Her arms were light, soft and tender. The feeling of them around his waist made him want to smile again. Every time he saw her he wanted to smile, unless she was crying.

He wanted to know why his sunshine would cry. He wanted to take away the pain she felt and burry it in the sand of the ocean floor, just so no one would ever bring it back. But, perhaps the fact that bothered him most was that he didn't have a clue what brought those tears. Of course, he planned on finding out this very moment.

"Rin?" His voice was soft, mixing perfectly with the melodic sound of his heartbeat. She shut her eyes and tried to hold back a sigh as nothing became everything. "Rin, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as tender as possible while also driving for an answer. Her breath caught and she knew he heard. She didn't want to answer, it was all so selfish! It made her feel guilty, but she just couldn't help it!

"Please, I want to know."

That snapped her doubts. The tune in his voice was one note of fear, and she couldn't stand it. Fear put a bad taste in her mouth, and his fear just put a knife through her heart. She rolled her lips and swallowed hard, tightening her grip around him. "I'm tired." She said, feeling a dam in her heart open as she buried her head in his chest. He felt something wet and knew she was crying again, and he swore he'd protect her forever, just so she'd never cry again.

"I'm tired of being told everything, and getting nothing." Her voice was muffled, but he heard every word. And sadly, he'd been hearing it for months. A subtle sadness about her, screaming at everything to be noticed. But no one ever did.

"I can't stand it when were told we _have _to do something. We don't even get a choice anymore, and I just can't take it." She paused and looked up at him, blue eyes swimming with falling tears. "Len, I hate music." She stared into his hard-soft eyes, slowly wondering what something was in the nothing.

He wrapped her in his wings and put a hand on the back of her head, slowly pulling her cheek against his chest. She was shaking from the impact of his pounding heart, so he held her tighter to warm the ice in her chest. She melted in his arms and let out a shaky breath, letting her eyes drift closed as his feathers ran through her hair.

He kissed her head, his cool lips putting out the newly kindled fire. She lay in the ocean of his blue eyes, a smile slowly wiping away the tears on her face. Then she realized something. She could hear her own heartbeat, keeping perfect time with his. And she found it. She'd found the everything in the empty, blank, nothing she always felt.

He leaned in and his sweet breath filtered around her, wrapping her in a ball gown that only they saw. "Rin, you should've told me sooner." He said, quietly and carefully rubbing circles in her small back. "I can take us away from here." His voice, ever soft, rang in her ears. She slowly pulled away from him, brow furrowed as she carefully made sure to keep his wings around her. His eyes were steeled in soft fleece, a half-smile uncontrollably playing on his lips.

"We don't have to be here." Now even he didn't know what he was saying. He was far too lost in her. Far too lost in the sunshine that reflected off his wings. "We can leave. I can take you away from this place, and we could stay in the village over the mountains." He smiled softly at her, gently running the back of his hand down her cheek and staring into her lost blue eyes.

She looked down, as if the idea overwhelmed her a bit. Her bottom lip subconsciously found its way under her teeth as she slowly chewed on the scars from so long ago. Her mind was numb, tingling slightly with the idea of leaving. She knew that if he was there, she would be happy, but if they left there would be no coming back.

He took notice of this and tenderly lifted her chin, just so he could lock eyes with her again. "How about if we go out tonight?" He paused as she quirked a brow, the question on her lips so obvious it didn't need to be said. He grinned. "Just for tonight. We're allowed to do that, right? So let's. I'll take you all through the town and we won't come back 'till you're ready." He smiled at the sparkle in her eyes, content with knowing he was looking at stars in a blue sky.

"That way you'll see what it's like away from music." He stated, slowly letting his wings slid off her shoulders and stepping back. He raised his eyebrows slightly, carefully asking for an answer. She stared, in obvious thought.

But, honestly, what harm could be done? They were fully allowed to leave for a night, and sometimes the older Vocaloid's would go out for a week! There was nothing to go wrong, and everything to do. She nodded.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her to the door and bubbling with triumph. She smiled, something unnoticed by her distracted vulture. She felt her heart beating, and slowly lost her self in the embrace of her downy vulture.

**Woot. Thank you so much for the review, and please continue! Reviews make me write much faster! THANKS FOR READING!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
